Arnold falls for Helga?
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: Arnold develops feelings for a certain blonde, but what happens when she isn't crushing on him anymore?
1. PREVIEW

Arnold is walking in the hallway with Helga. He turns to her while crossing his arms, frustrated by her insults.

"You know what Helga? Shut up."

Helga turns to him, offended. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. If you can't say one nice thing to me, then shut the hell up."

Everyone's attention is directed at Arnold and Helga.

"Hey! No one talks to me like that!" Helga shouts.

Arnold rolled his eyes into the back of his head.

"Well, it's about time someone does!" Arnold retorted then stomped off to class.

Everyone stands agape looking over to Helga.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Nothing to see here you buffoons, keep walking!"

All the other students resume their actions, leaving the scene.

Phoebe walks over to Helga once the hallway is empty.

Phoebe pats her on the back and sighs heavily.

"Are you okay."

Helga looks over to her. "Yeah. Who needs him anyway..."

They link arms and start walking to class upstairs together.

"You of course." Phoebe replied while smirking.

"That was a rhetorical question Pheebs." Helga said while rolling her eyes with a knowing smile.

"Oh, so now YOU'RE using big words?"

Helga laughed and shaked her head. "I've always used big words cause I've wrote y'know..."

Phoebe laughed and put a hand to her forehead. "Oh yeah. For once, I forgot."

They arrived at their class, and Helga pulled Phoebe aside before they went in.

"By the way...this whole argument with Arnold, which technically he won...never happened."

"Oh no way, I'm DEFINITELY remembering this one." Phoebe giggled behind her hand.

"Hey!"

"What can I say? Arnold's a savage."

"Hey, I'm a savage too!"

"Whatever you say, Helga..."

"Criminy Pheebs, now you even sound like him too. This is going to be a long day."

**I do not own Hey Arnold! P.S. Leave positive reviews only, negatives will be removed if not politely giving criticism about work. Praise me up instead of tearing me apart please. Thank you! :)**


	2. Helga?

Arnold is laughing with Gerald in his room.

"Aw man Arnold! You really got her!"

Arnold smirked. "Well, it was about time I gave her a taste of her own medicine."

Gerald pondered for a moment. "Hey Arnold, how about we celebrate over coffee?"

Arnold nodded his head in approval. "I'm down with that. When?"

"How's tomorrow before school sound?"

"Great because I have a lot of homework to do, and I might be low on rest tonight."

Gerald sat down on the couch spinning a basketball on his finger.

"Yeah, I never understood why you suddenly have had more homework than me lately."

Arnold sat down on his bed and sighed.

"Well...I've traveled to see my parents so much throughout school this year that I haven't been able to get my homework done."

"Have you ever thought about canceling? No offense..."

"I could never cancel on them. Spending quality time with them is extremely important to me. And also...I wouldn't want to hurt their feelings."

"Well, why can't they stay in Hillwood?"

"Because they have jobs, and they work in the jungle."

"Why can't you just invite them whenever they're off?"

"Yeah but!-"

"But what?"

Arnold gulps and turns away from Gerald while blushing.

"Every second that they're not with me, I feel like I did before I found them."

"You mean...Angry? Hurt? Sad? Upset? Depressed?Confused? Lost? Bitter-"

"OKAY. I get it. And I wasn't bitter Gerald. I was nothing like Helga."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine..." He sighed and looked back to Gerald.

Gerald chuckled nervously. "Okay let's change the subject."

Arnold let out a breath of relief. "That would be good."

_6:35 A.M_

Arnold's alarm goes off and he wakes up, startled, with a sheet of paper stuck to his face.

"H-Huh? Oh..."

Arnold takes the paper off of his face while stretching and yawning.

"What time is it?" He mumbled to himself.

He looked over to the alarm clock to see what the time was.

"Ugh...I'm still tired like I guessed. Good thing I'll be getting coffee with Gerald this morning. I better get ready."

He took a 10-minute shower, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and changed into a brand new outfit. He wore a striped red and white t-shirt with faded jeans. He wore his low top black converse shoes as well, and to finish it all off, he put on his little blue hat. He gave a satisfied look at himself in the mirror, and grabbed his backpack, along with his wallet, heading out the door. First, he went by Gerald's house and picked him up.

A few minutes later...they were at the cafe. They both decided to sit at the front counter, and gave the waitress their orders.

Gerald cleared his throat. "Hello ma'am, could you get me a large mocha latte?"

She nodded her head, and jotted his order down in a notepad. "Sure. And...what would you like young man?"

She looked over to Arnold.

Arnold looked at the menu on the wall.

"Hmm...I'll take a large Frappé."

"Okay..." She jotted down his order. "Is that all?"

They both nodded.

She smiled. "Okay, I will have your orders ready in a minute."

A few minutes later, the waitress bought their orders out to them and they paid for their coffees. Arnold took a sip of his Frappé and turned to his left. Before he could even think, he had spit out his coffee causing a loud shriek. His eyes widened at the sight. He felt sick to his stomach when he saw who it was.

There stood... a mad drenched Helga.

"H-H-HELGA? I-I AM SO SORRY! IT WAS A TOTAL ACCIDENT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Arnold covered his mouth in shock.

Helga glared at him and slowly approached him until their noses were touching.

Arnold gulped.

"You're lucky that coffee wasn't hot football head..." She said in a deep tone.


	3. Strike 3, You're out!

Arnold went to go get towels for Helga. He watched as she wiped the coffee out of her face and hair.

She looked over and was caught by surprise to find him staring at her.

"Take a picture football head, it'll last longer. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason...it's just...I've never seen you wear your hair down is all..."

"Yes you have, remember when-" She stopped herself after a brief realization.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, you haven't really...it doesn't matter."

Arnold sat down across from her.

"Well for the record...it looks nice."

"Huh?"

"Your hair...it looks nice down." He said, smiling briefly.

"Oh...um...thanks I guess? But it's just hair."

"It may be just hair, but you know what it helps me see?"

"What? A teenage girl who could be the next Barbie?"

"No. I was going to say the real you."

"Excuse me, 'Mr. Know It All', I am the real me."

Arnold smirked to himself. "Now Helga...we both know that's not true."

"I wouldn't tell a lie, Arnoldo!"

Arnold folded his arms and gave her a stern look.

*Flashback*

{_Helga: Pretty _good huh_? I mean, I'm _chumping_ everybody. It's easy as pie. And you wanna know why? Because the people that we hang out with are _lamebrains_ and _saps_ and the biggest lamebrain is Arnold. I can't wait to see the look on his _idiotic_ face when I break the news to him._

_Gerald: Guess what, man. Helga's faking. She's totally pretending she's blind._}

*End of flashback*

Helga rolled her eyes and groaned. "Okay. Okay. I get it. I lied about being blind on April fools day. But I had to get you back somehow, and also, I was SUPPOSED to lie on April fools day, so it shouldn't have came as a surprise. And Gerald wasn't supposed to be listening to my private conversation anyway."

Gerald rolled his eyes and walked over to them.

"It wasn't like I eavesdropping. You do know the bathrooms had vents right?"

Helga covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Ugh, I forgot."

Gerald smirked and crossed his arms. "Yeah. You forgot."

Helga lifted up her head and glared at him while raising a fist. "You want to make something of it tall hair boy?"

Gerald backed away while raising his hands in defense. "No, no, sorry..."

"You better be, because you were about to have a meeting with Old Betsy."

Arnold sighed. "Helga...don't you think Old Betsy is...getting pretty old?"

Helga slowly turned her head to him. "What's your point?"

Arnold shrugged and folded his hands. "It's just...everyone's heard it before and I've never seen you actually punch anyone except for Brainy, and I can see why you do since he stalks you."

Helga scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "And what makes you think that I wouldn't punch you Arnoldo?"

"Because you never have, no matter how many times you've threatened to."

Helga raised her fist. "You want to test that theory?"

Arnold gulped and stood up in front of her.

"You know what? As a matter of fact, I do."

Helga's eyes widened. "Really? You actually have the guts to stand up to me?"

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "You know what? Yeah, I do! I did it yesterday, so why not today? Go ahead. Punch me. I want to see if you have the guts."

Helga gulped and nodded. "Alright then..."

Helga slowly raised her fist as Arnold shut his eyes tightly.

"You asked for it."

Gerald peeked from behind his hands.

Then there was a loud punch in the cafe.

Everyone gasped at the scene.

Helga looked down at the ground, covering her mouth.

_"What have I done?"_

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	4. Emergency

Helga helped an employee off the ground.

"I am so sorry sir!"

He dusted off his uniform. "You better be! You're lucky I won't ban you from this place."

He stomped away from Helga and went to the back.

Arnold opened his eyes and was shocked at what happened.

Helga's breath caught in her throat, seeing the confused expression on Arnold's face.

He made his way over to her, not eager to say a word.

"Um...Helga...you missed." He said raising one of his eyebrows.

**"I know that Arnoldo! Now leave me alone!"** She yelled with a hurt tone and ran out.

Arnold stood taken aback while Gerald walked to his side.

"What just happened?" Gerald looked at him.

Arnold looked at him and back to the door.

"I wish I knew." Arnold replied and put his hands in his pockets.

During recess at school that day, Arnold sat on the swings with his head hanging down. Gerald frowned and sat on a swing as well.

"You still thinking about what happened this morning?"

He sighed. "Is it obvious? I mean...I can't stop thinking about it. She didn't punch me, and I still don't know why."

Gerald chuckled. "Hey, at least she punched an employee. Man, she nearly knocked the lights out of him!"

Arnold narrowed his eyes at him.

Gerald stopped laughing. "Sorry. It wasn't funny."

Arnold sighed and looked at the ground.

"Arnold, it almost sounds like you wanted her to punch you. If I were you, I would be grateful that she didn't."

"But I am grateful! I just can't help being shocked, broken, and confused at the same time too!"

"Broken? How are you broken?"

"I didn't want to say anything but...ever since I yelled at her yesterday, guilt has been eating me alive. I know Helga can be obnoxious all the time, but that was no excuse to yell at her like that."

"But Arnold! This is Helga G. Pataki we are dealing with! She deserved what she got."

"And what if she did? I'd rather have her make my life a living hell, than for me to hurt her instead."

"Okay. Are you going to apologize?"

"That's the thing...I can't!"

"Why not? You said you felt guilty."

"And for once, I don't want her to know that."

"Whoa..."

"What?"

Gerald stood up off the swing.

"You wanted to impress her, didn't you?"

Arnold blushed. "No..."

"Mhmm..."

"I'm done with this pathetic conversation."

"Did you, or did you not, try to impress her?"

"I can't hear you! La la la la la la la!"

Arnold walked away while covering his ears.

Gerald laughed. "Hey! Get back here! I wasn't done talking to you!"

Meanwhile,

Helga was listening from the baseball field.

(He's...trying to impress me?)

Stinky yelled as he pitched a ball to Helga.

"Hey, Helga! Heads up!"

Helga looked back. "Huh?-"

BAM!

"Oof!" She yelled as the ball made contact hard into her stomach, sending her flying backward into the grass.

Arnold and Gerald stopped what they were doing and ran over to where everyone else was.

Arnold pushed his way through the crowd and kneeled down next to her side.

"Jesus! Are you okay?" He said while panicking.

Helga managed to sit up for a second. "Yeah, ugh!"

She grunted in pain and let her head fall back into the grass.

"You're going to be alright, I'll take you to the nurse."

Helga slowly closed her eyes and Arnold grew even more worried.

"Helga? Helga? HELGA!" He screamed and shook her, but she didn't respond. He layed his head on her chest to find her heart had stopped beating and no air was coming out of her nose. Her stomach wasn't moving either.

Arnold yelled. "Someone call an ambulance! HELGA'S NOT BREATHING!"

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	5. Room 307

Arnold was sitting in the waiting room with his friends, anxious to obtain information on Helga. Everyone was focused on him because he came across as extremely nervous, every time he uttered a single word. Suddenly, he couldn't bear to be the center of attention anymore.

He stood up in a flash out of his seat.

"Stop staring at me!" he exclaimed.

Covering his face with his hands, he went to the restroom.

His friend Gerald sighed heavily and chased after him.

_In the restroom..._

Arnold splashed his face with freezing cold water out the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He started to hyperventilate right when Gerald walked in.

"Arnold! Arnold! Calm down okay! What's the matter?"

He sniffed, trying to hold back any tears in his eyes that dared to escape. He hated his best friend to see him like this.

"I...I don't know! I feel weird, I've got this sick feeling in my stomach, my hands are constantly sweaty and they won't stop shaking. I feel like crying and throwing up at the same time."

Gerald put a hand up to Arnold's forehead.

"You're burning a little man."

Arnold sighed. "Ugh. What is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you Arnold. You're just worried about Helga. That's all..." Gerald said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Arnold groaned and leaned on the bathroom counter.

"I've known her nearly my entire life, and to see her in the hospital like this...it's just too much."

A sad smile ran across Gerald's face as he nodded in understanding.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Of course I care about her. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I've kept this a secret from you but...out of every girl that I have ever known...Helga was the one I really cared about."

Gerald's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Really? How come you've never told her?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I just think she would find it stupid."

Gerald looked up at the ceiling, pondering what he wanted to say next.

"Man...I never thought I'd say this but...maybe you should give her a chance. If there's one thing I know about that girl, she sure is full of surprises."

Arnold shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe...I guess I'll have to wait and see. Anyways, thanks for calming me down Gerald."

They did their signature handshake while laughing.

"Ready to go back into the waiting room?" Gerald asked.

He nodded. "I think so."

Gerald opened the door while Arnold followed him out. When they found their friends, they also noticed a doctor was standing there as well. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello. Are you Arnold?"

"Yes ma'am, I am." He said while he shook her hand.

"I'm Dr. Maxwell. I'm sure you are here for your friend Helga, am I correct?"

He couldn't help but seem a little eager.

"Yes! How is she? Is she okay?"

The doctor chuckled and smiled warmly. "Of course, she is breathing better now and is awake."

Arnold let out a breath of relief and wiped the sweat off of his head. "Phew. That's good to hear."

"Certainly. The patient has asked if she could talk to one of her close friends."

Arnold looked over at Phoebe, who was reading a magazine.

"Phoebe? Are you going?"

She shook her head in response. "It wasn't me who she asked for."

Dr. Maxwell chuckled again. "Actually, she wants to see you, young man."

His eyes grew wide in shock. "Me?"

Everyone nodded.

He gulped and went to the door. Before he could put his hand on the knob, he looked back once at Gerald.

From afar, he could see him mouth the words, 'you can do it'.

He turned his head back around to the door and opened it as quiet as possible. Helga looked tired, sitting up in the hospital bed while watching tv. He quietly made his way over after shutting the door behind him.

"Helga?" he whispered.

Being able to hear his voice, made her want to jump for joy, despite how much pain she fell under.

Coughing, she responded with a weak voice. "Arnold? Is that you?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, you wanted to see me?"

She nodded and patted for him to sit next to her. The room was filled with nothing but pure silence for the next few minutes. Helga finally built up the courage to start a dialogue with him.

"I'm sorry..."

His head jerked to her, failing to accept what had just come out of her mouth. He shook his head rapidly and frowned. "No Helga. Don't you dare say you're sorry! You didn't do anything! This mess was all my fault! I was mean to you at school, and I shouldn't have been."

Helga put her hand to his chest, motioning for him to calm down.

"Hey, I wasn't done..."

He blushed and looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry, go ahead."

She heaved and closed her eyes.

"I was going to say that I'm sorry for always being such a pain in the ass. You were right about what you said at school. I can't even remember the last time I ever said something nice to you. But I wanted to say something that might make up for it."

Arnold raised an eyebrow in wonder. "What is it?"

Helga sighed. "Thank you for being there for me whenever I came across any obstacle in my life. And I've never told you this but...because of you, I won't ever be like my dad. You've made the greatest impact on my life, so thank you...for everything. You're a great friend Arnold Shortman."

His eyes sparkled like a disco ball. "Helga?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you just complimented me. Thank you."

Helga shoved him playfully in the shoulder while rolling her eyes.

"Doi! That was the whole point football head."

He chuckled and rubbed his arm. "Ouch! ANYWAY, I know this is a long shot but...can I give you a hug?"

She blushed bashfully and heard herself start to squeal in the inside of her head. "U-uh s-sure, I mean! W-whatever floats your boat football head. Just be gentle okay?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a gentle hug. He buried his face into her shoulder, coming into tune with a sweet fragrance.

"Helga?" He mumbled.

"Huh?"

He laughed. "This may sound strange, but you smell really good."

She giggled and blushed. "Thanks, it's raspberry scented perfume."

He opened his eyes to see little red marks going along her back. In fact, they were all along her neck as well as her arms.

"Um...Helga..."He said, pulling back from her a little.

"Yes?"

"What are those small red marks on your body?"

She blushed. "N-nothing, they're just bites."

He crossed his arms. "They didn't look like bites to me."

"Well, they're different football head!"

He narrowed his eyes, not choosing to believe her story.

"Let me see."

She tried to cover them from his view, but it was no use because he eventually managed to roll up one of her sleeves. Arnold shook his head and looked deep into her mysterious blue eyes.

"Those are bruises. I'm not stupid!"

She gulped and sat still as a statue, scared of what he was going to say next.

He started to glare at her with full concern.

"Helga, who the f**k is hurting you?"

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	6. The Helping Friend

"Nobody's hurting me Arnoldo, SHEESH!"

The doctor opened the door.

"Is everything alright in here, I heard yelling."

Helga chuckled nervously. "Everything's fine doc, we're just two good friends bonding in here!"

The doctor nodded and shut the door.

Arnold's look never changed, even when the doctor opened the door to the hospital room. His back was just turned to her enough to where she couldn't see his face expression.

He whispered to her. "Helga I don't believe this! How long has this been going on?"

She whispered back. "If you were my friend then you would know to just drop the freaking subject okay?!"

Arnold groaned quietly. "Why can't you just trust me? You seriously thought I wouldn't want to help you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done."

"Alright but you hear me close when I say this Helga...

If he lays another HAND on you, you come straight to me. Do you understand?"

Helga whined under her breath, not wanting to give in.

"Arnold...-"

"Do you understand?"

She groaned. "Fine. Since your dumb football-headed brain just won't leave it alone, I have no choice but to go to you. But there is a few red flags with your plan. First off, Bob will notice that I'm gone, two if you stand up to him he'll end up killing you, and last but certainly not least, how will I get my clothes away from that house so I can go to school?"

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out. But that'll have to wait until later. Right now, I just want to take care of you."

Helga looked at him. "You...wanna take care of me."

Arnold sighed and put a hand on her cheek. "Hey, even though we fight all the darn time, I would never not be there for you."

This made Helga smile.

"Thanks Arnold."

He smiled and hugged Helga again gently, making her heart swoon.

"Anytime Helga."


End file.
